


Welcome to Hawkins, Indiana.  You're going to die.

by spaghet_theif



Series: Screaming, Slashing, Riproaring Fun [1]
Category: Saw (Movies), Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: 80s horror movie au, A LOT of Angst, Child Death, F/M, M/M, billy is a self-sacrificing son of a bitch, dustin is a smart boy, he dies a lot, im sorry, its my first one so be gentle, just saying, lots of blood, lots of gore, ships being ripped apart, some classic horror movie sex, some making out, steve is like every other girl in those horror movies, yikeums boys this is a rough one
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 08:19:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13407210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spaghet_theif/pseuds/spaghet_theif
Summary: If you thought that the show was scary, you're in for a treat.  I take your favorite gang of characters and put them through some of the most popular horror movie franchises of that time period (plus some newer ones because who likes timelines, am I right boys???)  If you have a weak stomach or are easily frightened, you may want to turn back now.





	1. Prolouge

Dr. Brenner walked into the observation room as fellow scientists watched the two figures slumped over in the darkened room beyond the glass. He snapped his cold eyes to the scientist that was clearly in charge, Dr. Oceans, and nodded. Dr. Oceans smiled and pressed an innocent looking pastel blue button on his dash board and a loud buzzing sound echoed through the observation room. The audience looked on as the two figures were violently jerked into consciousness, revealing two odd contraptions.

One had a brunette girl dangling from chains attached to a metal vest, her feet dangling inches from the stone floor. She had a confused and dazed look upon her face as she struggled to understand what was going on around her, letting her hands trace the chains that held the harness. Fear flooded her brown eyes as the movement of raising her arms sent a blinding pain into her ribcage. Her widened eyes darted to the scientists behind the glass for an explanation only to earn cold silence for her pain.

The other contraption was on the other figure, a brunette male that sat in a chair bound by a vine of chains. Around his head was a ridiculously bulky headpiece that resembled classic nerdy braces, only for the mouthpiece to resemble a beartrap. The boy thrashed in his chair as he let out muffled screams and pleas, blood slowly dribbling onto his naked chest as the headpiece cut deeper and deeper into his face. A thin, almost invisible, wire ran from the back of the headpiece to a large generator that sat between the two imprisoned people, another wire stretching from her torture device.

“Tommy and Carol. We gave you the simple task of distracting Jonathan from investigating his brother’s disappearance, and you completely failed.” Dr. Brenner said into the microphone attached to his suit collar, his monotone voice roaring on the other side of the glass. Both teens jumped at the voice only to regret the biological reaction to fear when the devices attached to them cut even deeper.

“And with following suite with our past failures, you shall be disposed of in a way that we deem fit. You, Carol, are suspended in what we like to call the Angel Maker. Since you believed that you were the most perfect girl to grace the halls of Hawkins High School, we decided to make you into that perfect creature. You see,” Dr. Brenner explained as if he were explaining how to put together a jigsaw puzzle to a child. “each of your ribs are attached to a separate hooks that are in turn attached to metal arms. When the metal arms are activated, the hooks will rip your ribs out and dangle them from the ends of the metal arms that are spread out to look like wings. Hence the name Angel Maker.” Carol shook at the revelation and began to claw frantically at the harness she was strapped into, a savage primal scream of desperation exploding from her throat as she realized that there was no way out of the machine. 

“And as for you, Tommy, we have decided to give you the reverse bear trap. You are clearly known for your big words and no action, we want to grant you with a big enough mouth to properly get those words out. The front of the headpiece is drilled into your jaw in several places so that when we decide to activate it, your upper and lower jaw will be forced away from each other violently, ripping your face open ear to ear. You’ll finally be able to talk all that talk, but you unfortunately won‘t be able to walk that walk.” The man chuckled darkly at his own sick joke and the screams of the thrashing teen. After he had his good laugh, he turned to the smiling young scientist. “The girl first.”

Tommy watched in horror as his girlfriend kicked and screamed, scratching at the chains until her fingers bled as the machine slowly pulled on her ribs. The machine quickly met resistance as her bones tried to remain intact, giving quickly as the machine’s continuous pulling. The middle rib gave first with a stomach-churning crack as the curved bone hooked on her lungs, sending a choked scream and a bloody cough out of her throat. Her head thrashed from side to side as the mind-numbing pain coursed through her body, her arms now fallen to her side as they flexed and contorted with each bloody scream. The boy tugged at his chains helplessly as tears gushed down his face as he watched the love of his life slowly get torn apart. He begged and pleaded with the scientists, screaming and sobbing his heart out only to watch the silver-haired man turn emotionlessly to the young blonde at the panel and command something. The younger male nodded and pushed a lever which made Tommy’s stomach coil in anxiety. He flashed his eyes at the girl to catch her scream one last time as the metal arms flung outward, ripping the ribs out with an impressive spray of blood, the harness that was once around her removed to reveal two horrible gashes on her sides with her still moving lungs exposed.

The boy threw up around the headgear, getting the bile into his open wounds and all over his face. A loud ticking caused him to jump once more followed by his jaw slowly being forced open. The boy began to panic once more as his jaw was steadily opened until his lips were parted, then tore open with bits of muscle, teeth, and bile spraying out in front of him. Gargled screams bubbled from his blood-filled throat as his exposed tongue thrashed in the air, his failed attempts to swallow the flush of blood pouring down his throat.

The scientists watched on in amusement as the boy slowly drowned in his own blood as his lover watched on, blood steadily pouring from her own mouth.

“Ah, young love.” A female scientist sighed sarcastically as she took notes, documenting how long it took for the boy to finally meet his end. ‘Thirty seconds,’ she thought as she let out an amazed huff. ‘That’s a new record.‘ 

Carol followed a little bit later at a minute and thirty seconds, earning an eyebrow raise from the gray haired man.

“Impressive.” He muttered as the lights were shut off in the death chamber, the only light coming from the mandatory flood lights that illuminated the dead teens in a gruesome, yet picturesque way.

 

 

 

Steve awoke with a gargled scream as he lurched upwards in his bed, disturbing the sleeping blonde beside him.

“Whathefuck?” The blonde slurred as he sat up with the shaking brunette. Steve gulped down the cold night air in an attempt to calm himself down. Blue eyes studied the teen’s sweaty face as his own was scrunched up from being jacked into consciousness so violently.

“Nothing. It’s nothing.” He choked out as he flopped back down on his pillow, throwing an arm over his sweat-covered face. The younger male scoffed at the statement as he  
scratched his chest, stifling a yawn.

“Like the fuck it is. You shot outta bed like a bat out of hell.” Billy countered, a sleepy frown on his face. Steve let out a shaky breath as he tried to flush the gory images out of his mind with vigor, even giving his head the clichéd shake to knock them out. “Was it the..... ya know, your usual one?” Billy asked delicately, laying back down next to the terrified teen. Steve rolled over and took one of the perfect blonde curls in between his thumb and pointer finger, twirling it around to distract himself.

“No.”

“Do you wanna talk about it?”

“I don’t even want to think about it.” Billy grunted in response and let Steve’s hand travel further and further into his curls, eventually ending up with his face pressed into his sweaty chest as the slowly calming teen ran his fingers through his hair, detangling it as he went.

“That bad, huh.” Billy said after a moment, his voice muffled by the pale chest his face was currently pressed against. He wrapped his arms around his waist, snuggling his head underneath Steve’s bony jaw.

“Yeah.” He whispered, tilting his head down to bury his nose in the younger male’s hair, breathing in the clean scent of his hair. They lay in silence for what seemed like hours just holding each other, Billy watching shadows dance across the ceiling as he listened to the calming thump of the older teen’s heart. He yawned and let his eyes roll back in his head as long fingers massaged his scalp, almost missing Steve’s murmur of “No slasher films before bed.”

“We didn’t even watch a slasher film. We watched Star Wars.” Billy slurred from his sleepy state, earning a sigh from the older teen.

“Whatever. I’m just saying, no more slasher films before bed. Period.”

“Whatever, pretty boy.” Steve laughed quietly as Billy’s face buzzed pleasantly from the rumble from the laugh echoing through his chest.


	2. It Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is where the good stuff starts! Happy reading!

A frantic scream was building inside of the woman’s throat as she hobble-ran down the eerily quiet highway, trying to look over her shoulder with tear-blinded eyes. She swallowed the scream and tried to hobble faster on her gushing leg, leaving a steady trail of blood that mirrored the two golden yellow strips stretching down the middle of the highway. A sob broke through her veil of silence followed by louder and louder cries of pain as she desperately searched for a place to lose her unseen pursuer.

A ten-foot tall sign stood on the right side of the road in the shadows, the sides illuminated only by the splatter of stars behind it. As her eyes caught sight of it, a relieved cry passed her lips and she hobbled towards it, collapsing against it once she reached it. She sniffled and gulped down air, her chest heaving animatedly as she pulled her injured leg to her and assess the damage. Three deep gashes only inches apart wrapped around her thigh with small pebbles and dirt lodged in them from her near-miss with death only thirty minutes before.

“Fuck.” She panted, bringing her hand up to gently run over the injuries only to suck down a screech of pain from barely brushing it. She then opted to check how much blood she had lost, leaning her head back in relief at the sight of the blood clotting already. As her heartrate settled and the adrenaline that was pumping full throttle through her system dissipated, she felt her eyelids begin to flutter shut.

“I mean, I kinda deserve a rest at this point. I lost that…. whatever it was back in the forest, so I should have a little time.” She reasoned with herself as she shifted against the sign to lean her back against it, willing her eyes to shut and drift into a pleasant space of semiconscious.

An otherworldly scream burst through the silent country air and sent a shard of fear through her heart. She frantically stood up, scrambling at the sign posts to heave herself up onto her good leg. Her eyes scanned through the darkness to find the source of the screaming only to see the foreboding outline of the forest. She cursed once more and took off towards the road once more, ignoring the pain spiking through her leg at every single step she took.

The poor woman only got out from underneath the sign before three large bony fingers wrapped around her waist and yanked her back, smacking her head against the bottom of the sign violently as it pulled her closer to it. Blood ran steadily from the new wound over her scalp as she let out a blood-curdling scream and grappled with the pale white appendages around her waist. The creature flipped her around like a small child would flip a smooth pebble in their hand before skipping it across the lake, stopping the scream dead in her throat as she took in its face.

The thing had a large head with two large black eyes sunk into its skull; a wide mouth that was curled into a wicked sort of grin to reveal two rows of razor sharp teeth covered in the blood of its latest victim, the woman’s husband; a thin neck that connected to an odd torso that led smoothly into a pair of thin arms; and the legs were shaped like the back legs of a dog, only larger and hairless with talons on the tips. She stared in shocked silence at the ghastly creature as it unhinged its jaw to reveal not just one row, but five rows of razor sharp teeth and a long purple tongue that slid out to lick her face. The saliva burned her skin like hydrochloric acid and she finally let out a scream as skin and muscle melted into a bloody pile of goo at the base of the sign.

The beast plunged its head into the fleshy part of her stomach and latching the many teeth into her before ripping her away from his mouth, spraying blood all over the unreadable sign. The fingers dropped her to the gravelly side of the road and began to viciously tear into her stomach, pulling out her organs with one bite and swallowing them whole. It then went up to her face and stared mesmerized at the tears coming out of her eyes and the blood pouring out from the corners of her mouth, watching the blood turn the once blonde hair into a matted red mop. A chittering noise came from its throat as the woman died, spewing up one last spurt of blood before going limp. The beast feasted a little more before standing up on its hind legs over the prey, tilting its head back up at the sky and releasing another ungodly sound that shook the very core of the Earth.

The creature continued down the road and disappeared into the forest, leaving an ominous gift for anyone who dared to venture into the small, quiet town of Hawkins, Indiana.

 

 

 

The next day at Hawkins High School the hallways were buzzing in excitement at the gruesome discovery made at the town sign that morning.

“Dude, so there was this chick, right? Her mutilated corpse was just laying in front of the sign with her stomach ripped open- “

“There was, like, a trail of her guts leading into the forest by the road and- “

“They say that she was still alive as the creature dug through her tummy!”

“You forgot the best part! Her blood was splattered across the sign, like it was some slasher film! We gotta go check it out before they clean it off. It’s be so fucking rad!”

Steve stared awkwardly in confusion at all the chattering teens, oblivious to what the fuck they were talking about. ‘Creature? But we killed all the demogorgans a long time ago! Are they back- HOLY SHIT THEY’RE BACK!!’ He was rudely snapped out of his panicked whirl of thoughts by a newspaper being dropped before his eyes, revealing a black-and-white photo of the crime scene, body and all.

“Aw fuck!” He yelped as he recoiled in disgust, flailing his arms out to bat the offending paper to the ground. A familiar laugh erupted from beside his locker, causing his face to slip into an expression of annoyance. 

Billy Hargrove.

“You fucking piece of shit! You almost gave me a heart attack!” Steve hissed as he hit the leather jacket wearing blonde beside him, his hits punctuated by each word. The teen continued to laugh as he threw his arm out to stop the flurry of blows.

“Calm down, pretty boy!” He laughed again, his blue eyes sparkling as he looked at the disgruntled brunette. He willingly stopped his attack and turned back to his locker, thin nose in the air. He noticed the boy slide right to the open door of his locker and lean provocatively against the metal doors, but he gave him no attention as he grabbed his books for his first period, English. “Hey, come on now. It was just a joke.”

“Humph!” He sniffed, shutting the locker violently and stalking off, leaving the blonde with a confused smile on his face. He approached two other brunettes and situated himself on their other side.

“Hey, Steve! Good morning!” Nancy chirped as she leaned on Jonathan’s shoulder, who gave him a head nod.

“Good morning, Nancy.” He said as he returned the head nod to Jonathan, his brown eyes catching sight of an approaching blonde. “Don’t fucking look at him, don’t breathe in his direction, don’t even acknowledge him.” He hissed, tilting his nose up even further.

“Why? I thought you two were friends?” Jonathan asked, raising a bushy eyebrow at Steve.

“Oh God. What did he do this time?” Nancy asked as she hid a grin behind her small hand.

“I showed pretty boy here the newspaper this morning and he went ape-shit.” Billy answered from behind the couple, watching in amusement as the teen in question’s shoulders tightened.

“I did not go ape-shit, I responded how any normal person would when shown a gruesome crime scene, you fucking- you piece of-“ Steve stuttered as he tried to spit out a superb insult that will send that tan son of a bitch’s cocky smirk sliding off his face like a girl’s wet mascara.

“Sound it out, Harrington.” Billy said with the mocking voice of a kindergarten teacher, which only fueled Steve’s anger when his friends, the ones he thought he could trust, started to laugh with the blonde.

“You know what? Fuck you and the Camaro you drove in on.” Billy shook his head disappointedly at the weak statement from Steve.

“You guys sure that this man was the King of the school at one point?” Nancy nodded as she turned to gather her history textbook.

“Yup.” Jonathan said with a smirk, hoisting his backpack higher on his back, moving over to stand by Nancy, clearing the way for Billy to get to Steve.

“You’re absolutely positive? You’re not shitting me?”

“Not shitting you, my man.”

“Pfft. Come on, King Steve. I know you’ve got more insults somewhere in that preppy head of yours.” His hand came up and knocked lightly on the hairline of Steve’s head. Steve opened his mouth to retort when the warning bell screeched through the air, cutting him off. “I’ll be waiting in the parking lot after school for the rest of that insult, Your Majesty.” Billy teased, earning a laugh from the couple as Steve turned on the heel of his white Vans and stalked off towards his English class, his fingers itching to punch that blue eyed, California dream boat’s lights out.

He plopped into his desk once he reached the classroom and thumped his supplies down with a graceless thud. Once again, the students in the classroom were buzzing about what had happened the night before. He rolled his eyes and placed his head on the desk, letting his eyelids shut as the tried to block out the yelling of his fellow classmates.

First period went by in a flash of boring lectures on Romeo and Juliet and the effects of keeping a deadly secret, or at least that’s what Steve thought it was. He was too busy picking out the perfect insult to fling at the cocky handsome fuck to pay attention to the actions of Romeo taking the poison. His long, thin fingers picked at the sleeves of the pastel blue sweater he was wearing as Mrs. Hackleton droned on and on and on and on, watching as student after student dropped their heads to their desks to sleep off this boring lecture. Steve would join them but he had the reputation of being a perfect student to uphold, so he opted for the more classic way: staring at the board and letting imagination take flight.

He found it odd that there was a gruesome murder within city limits, almost four months after the whole Hawkins Lab incident. From the information he had gathered from eavesdropping on other students, he put together the image of a woman with her stomach ripped open and gutless, blood pooling around her and dripping down from the ‘Welcome to Hawkins’ sign that stood on the boarder of Hawkins. His body gave an involuntary shudder at the thought.

‘Gross.’ He thought, gathering his books as the bell cut through the air. Steve exited the classroom and walked mechanically down the hallway to his locker, his mind still racing from the many different theories he had on what caused the poor woman’s demise. As he approached his locker, his pale fingers wrapped around the combination lock and began spinning to the correct numbers from muscle memory as his mind played with the idea that she could’ve still been alive when the thing was digging through her guts, much like Bob was when he was attacked by the demogorgons. He pulled the lock off the door and opened it, slipping the lock into his back pocket as he set his notebook on his shelf.  
He sighed and rested his head on the cold metal door, not giving any particular damn about messing up his perfectly styled hair. He rubbed his eye with the heel of his palm, flinching only slightly as he felt two warm hands around his waist.

“What.” He sighed, not moving his head from the cold metal door. 

“What’s on your mind, Harrington?” Billy asked, moving his hands from Steve’s waist to his own pockets, now leaning on the closed locker to his left. Steve shook his head against the locker and sluggishly straightened up.

“Nothing.” Billy raised his thick eyebrow at the statement and huffed. He leaned his head on the locker and looked up at the taller male with concerned blue eyes.

“You’re lying to me.” He countered as Steve wiggled his toes in his sneakers, not looking in the other boy’s eyes.

“No I’m not.”

“To quote your good friend Jane: ‘Friends don’t lie.’” Steve hated it when Billy whipped out the Jane card. That little girl was too sweet for this world with her head full of soft light brown curls and her short choppy sentences that managed to still pack an emotional punch when needed. “So spill.”

“I’m worried that this recent murder might be attached to, you know,” Steve leaned in towards the blonde and whispered. “Hawkins Lab.” Billy raised his eyebrow even higher in response. “The way that this creature killed that woman is too close to the way the demogorgons tore into Bob. I’m just afraid that this is a repeat of four months ago, and I can’t go through that again.”

Billy’s eyes softened and he punched the taller teen’s shoulder lightly. “It’s not gonna be a repeat of that. You’ve taken them down and they aren’t coming back. So, there’s nothing to worry about. Besides,” He flipped over to his back and leaned against the locker again. “its probably just a wild animal anyway. No harm, no foul.”

“Are you sure?” Steve asked as he looked at the blonde with his wide, soft brown eyes full of worry. A blush began to creep up Billy’s neck as he looked into the teen’s eyes.

“Yeah, I’m sure.” He answered, staring into the other boy’s eyes with blue eyes loaded with certainty. Steve nodded and turned back to his locker, trying to hide the bright red flush that was creeping up his neck and up to his jaw. He reached in and grabbed his science textbook and his blue notebook before shutting the dark green metal door and snapping the padlock back on it.

“Yeah, I guess you’re right. If it really was about Hawkins Lab, Chief Hopper would’ve pulled us out of class to tell us by now, right?” He asked as the two began walking down to their science class, earning a nod from the blonde.

“Most definitely.” Billy’s hand played around with the ring on the chain around his neck as they passed the front office, peeking inside to only freeze dead in his tracks. Steve walked forwards a few more steps before realizing that the blonde wasn’t right next to him. He turned around in confusion and felt his stomach drop from the way that Billy stood as he focused on figures inside the office.

“Billy, what’s wrong?” He asked as he approached the frozen teen, reaching out to grab the sleeve of his leather jacket when Billy jerked his head to tell Steve to look inside. He looked at his face and furrowed his brow in confusion before turning to look in the window, his stomach now officially through the floor.

In the office, speaking to the secretary Mrs. Burnside, was the very person they were just whispering about: Chief Hopper.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooooooo this is getting good my dudes! This is literally the most fun I've had writing a fanfiction ever.

**Author's Note:**

> WHOOOO HOPE YOU LIKED THIS!!!!!!!!!!!!! Sit back, crack open a cold one with thine boys, and enjoy this gory bloodbath of a ride!!


End file.
